kierans_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Nefarious
Dr. Nefarious is the primary antagonist of Up Your Arsenal and A Crack in Time, an antagonist in both Ratchet & Clank (2016 game)and the tie-in Ratchet & Clank movie, one of the four main protagonists of All 4 One, and has appearances in other titles. A robotic scientist and self-proclaimed supervillain, he is the nemesis of Captain Qwark, and has a distinct hatred for organic life forms. Dr. Nefarious originally plotted to conquer the Solana Galaxy with his robot and Tyhrranoid armies, transform its population into robots, and lead them as a "benevolent, iron-fisted" ruler. After being thwarted by Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark, Nefarious returned and plotted to take over the Great Clock, in order to control time itself and rewrite history to ensure villains always win, taking on the Zoni themselves, but once again being thwarted by his nemeses. He was required to team up with his three nemeses later on planet Magnus in order to stop the Loki Master from destroying the universe. Dr. Nefarious is a psychotic and sadistic mad scientist. He acted mostly out of vengeance, though not his sole motive, and has formed partnerships, with many whom he would quickly betray. He has created entire armies of soldiers to invade planets, such as the amoeboids, the Tyhrranoids, and his various robotic forces. Of his allies, the only one who has stuck with him throughout his career is his butler, Lawrence, who has a disdain for the scientist but sticks with his job regardless. Nefarious is an extremely powerful robot that is deadly in combat, though he is prone to malfunctioning, during which he will freeze up and play an episode of Lance and Janice before being whacked. Role in the series Personality Dr. Nefarious is characterized as a deranged, eccentric, egomanical scientist, sadistically showing no remorse for his actions and pleasure in villainy. He is also very conceited, with his inventions often being made in his own image, and many of his robotic servants resembling him or sharing his mannerisms. He has an extreme hatred for organic life, referring to organic life forms as "squishies" and seeking to exterminate them or transform them into robots. Even when putting aside his hatred towards them in order to further his goals, he vowed to eventually destroy them again once he was finished. Nefarious has proven to be cunning, able to manipulate many to work for him. He was able to fool the fongoids, the terachnoids, the Valkyries, and the Zoni to ally with him, before betraying them all. While working with them, however, he has often shown a complete impatience towards them when they fail him. While he normally betrays his allies once he has obtained his goal, when it seems clear that they will no longer be useful or co-operate with him, he will betray them prematurely. Towards the end of All 4 One, Nefarious' companionship with Ratchet, Clank and Qwark appears to have changed him, being close to tears when looking at a photograph of the four of them. Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members